


confidence makes you so beautiful

by neo_taeyong



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, self-confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_taeyong/pseuds/neo_taeyong
Summary: Eric wears a pink skirt. Sunwoo finds him beautiful.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	confidence makes you so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I just want to tell you sweethearts, that I'm really proud of this fic and that it means a lot to me. I hope you'll enjoy it ! <3

A big smile plastered on his face, Eric comes back to his apartment. In his hand is a pretty shopping bag from the thrift shop. Shopping bag made of paper of course, because who uses plastic bags anymore ? He excitedly runs up the stairs and goes to his room. There, he empties the bag on his bed and separates each clothes from another. There’s a simple yet lovely white crop top with little, cute and colorful drawings scattered on top of it. There is also a pair of fishnet thigh-highs that Eric found super sexy in the shop and couldn’t help but buy. And then, there is the skirt. The baby pink, short and light skirt of Eric’s wildest dreams. The one he always wanted but couldn’t find anywhere. It’s finally here, in front of his eyes. 

He takes it and brings it to his eye-level. It looks so pretty, Eric might cry. He rushes before the wall mirror and places the skirt in front of his waist. His smile grows bigger, he cannot wait to try it on. And so he does.

The speaker plays background music, a Cigarettes After Sex playlist that Eric adores. He carefully puts the skirt on his bed. He removes his military-printed pants, as well as the black and loose hoodie he is wearing with. He throws them off somewhere in the room, too eager to wear the precious item of clothing. He takes the skirt back in his hands and hugs it tight to his chest because he has to make sure that it is real, he needs to. He needs to assure himself that the skirt he dreamed of wearing since he was a little boy really is in his possession. 

He looks at it one last time, smiling so big that it rivals the sun. And then, to the sound of Sweet, he puts it on. Surprisingly, he doesn’t feel the electricity of happiness crossing his body yet. He takes a plain white tee from his closet and puts it on also. He adjusts the waistband and once he’s comfortable in his outfit, he turns back to the wall mirror. 

And that’s when the fireworks explode. 

Eric finds his reflexion in the glass so beautiful. It is so beautiful, he crouches down and bursts into tears of pure bliss. Yes, he’s worn lots of different skirts before and he always felt confident wearing them but this one, it feels different. Eric feels like while wearing this skirt, he can go and face the whole world without a fear. 

“Eric ?” 

Oh. He was so excited about the skirt, he forgot that his boyfriend was coming. 

“Baby, are you okay ?” 

He hears Sunwoo’s footsteps getting closer to him and feels his warm hand on his back. Eric sniffles and turns to his lover, a big, wide smile on his face. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. I’m just happy.” 

With a surprised chuckle then a fond smile, Sunwoo brings his hand to cup Eric’s face and draws little circles on his cheek. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment. Sunwoo places a quick kiss on his lover’s lips. Eric giggles. 

Sunwoo’s heart skips a beat ; he really loves hearing Eric laugh. And at the sight of his boyfriend’s smile getting unconsciously bigger, Eric giggles again. 

Then, he stands up and holds his hand for Sunwoo to take. Gently, the red-haired boy takes it and stands up too. He puts one of his hands on Eric’s waist and plays with the waistband of the skirt with the other. 

“Is this a new one ?” 

His voice is barely a whisper. Their closeness, their hands on each other, the music and everything around, it engulfs them in a warm bubble. It is so comfortable, with only the two of them in it and Sunwoo doesn’t want it to break. Not now, not ever. 

Eric nods rapidly, happiness taking over his body once again. “It is ! Do you like it ?” 

He leaves Sunwoo’s arms—getting the latter to pout unknowingly, and poses in front of him. The bright grin adorning Eric’s lips, the sparkles in his eyes makes Sunwoo feel all bubbly inside. The way the skirt fits perfectly on his hips, Sunwoo thinks it was made for him. 

But it’s the confidence emanating from him, that does it all. That makes Sunwoo’s face heat up. That gets his heart racing at an inhuman speed. It’s the confidence. 

As he wants to answer, the words get stuck in the back of his throat. He tries, he really does, but manages to let out this sole sentence. 

“Yes, I do.” 

A shy smile appears on Sunwoo’s face. He’s so glad that Eric is comfortable in wearing skirts despite society not being open to it. That he walks his head up and ignores every slur and insult directed to him. That he assumes who he is and that he lives for himself and not for other people. That he lives how he wants to and not how society wants him to. 

Sunwoo is so proud of Eric. 

Then, a soft touch on his temple stops the flow of his thoughts. His lost eyes find their way back to the person in front of him, the person he’d give up everything for. 

“What are you thinking about, darling ?” 

Eric’s fingers caresses up and down his lover’s cheek, and the latter smiles fondly. Sunwoo melts into the touch. A few seconds pass with only them looking at each other. Then, Sunwoo whispers a little “you” and draws Eric into a hug. 

It is so safe here, neither of them ever want to let go. 

Eric places delicate kisses on Sunwoo’s neck. One, two, three. A slight bite, and Sunwoo lets out a deep growl. Eric chuckles, Sunwoo rolls his eyes. 

“Seriously, babe we were having a moment.” 

Eric laughs, his voice filling the whole room. Sunwoo smiles. 

“Come on, let me take you out on this date.”

“Sure, handsome. Let's go !”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a great day/night!!


End file.
